An Opportunity
by AriandEzra
Summary: He saw this as his opportunity to step in and show her what was standing right in front of her. Lucian


**So, I know this isn't my best, but I needed to write this one shot. Recently, there have been rumors that Lucy and Ian were found on Omegle over the past couple of days. The only reason why I believe this is because the tweets stating that they'd been seen were by people who weren't exactly part of the Pretty Little Liars fandom. If it was someone from the Ezria Family, I'd think twice. But, I needed to write this, no matter who shitty it turns out. **

**And can we just celebrate the supposed breakup of Chrucy? Yay!**

**Disclaimer: This is in no way fictional. I wrote this for my enjoyment the enjoyment of others. I am in no way affiliated with Lucy or Ian, nor do I know anyone who is. If you don't like Lucian, don't continue.**

* * *

Shrugging out of the burgundy dress Mandi had picked out for the episode, Lucy was glad to be free of the zippers and ties that bound her into the expensive and unique looking dress. She pulled her loose white tee shirt over her head and tied it up at the side to reveal a partition of her milky skin and slipped on a pair of her favorite and incredibly worn in high waisted shorts from Urban Outfitters. She didn't exactly know the time; only that it was extremely late and she was exhausted; mentally and physically from the long day. To be honest, the past few days had been rocky, given her breakup with Chris. Yes, Lucy was upset, but part of her was glad to be ride of the weight he bared. She couldn't live with his constant jealousy and control for much longer. And still, he seemed to have a hold over her.

Lucy hadn't intended to go out with him last Monday night. But he continued to press with the matter and soon Jon got too involved as he always did. The public was catching onto the breakup after Chris' idiot tweet and the two men needed to keep it under wraps for a little bit longer. Lucy had been less than thrilled to head over to the steakhouse with her ex-boyfriend, even if it was to discuss his moving out. If anything, the paparazzi photos showed that. Running a tense hand through her loosely curled hair, Lucy picked up her bag and water bottle to leave the WB lot.

Coming out of his own room, Ian Harding's tired blue eyes caught a glimpse of the girl he'd vied after for so long. Being one of the few that had known about the breakup firsthand, Ian had a feeling she'd been hurting; even more so now when Chris had pushed her to go out. He'd seen the pictures…hell; Ian had gotten a text from his _friend_ begging to come up with an excuse for her to skip out. Though, everything he came up with, Lucy deemed not good enough. According to her, the stocky older man was relentless. That was the major reason Ian could never stand him; he pushed Lucy too far and stretched her too thin. It wasn't fair, nor was it right to put her under so much pressure.

To say he was happy about the breakup would be selfish, but in all honesty, Ian was. He'd prayed for something like this to occur; something that would give him the sign to move in. A series of near and casual kisses indicated to Ian that Lucy felt the same; that and their short affair in the beginning of the show. With hands clasped, Ian had wished most nights that fate would give him a chance to step in and show Lucy what was right in front of her. Now seemed to be his opportunity.

* * *

_"We can't," Lucy said, breathing close to Ian's lips. A darkly lit bar concealed them from the public, but for some reason, she was hesitant to kiss him tonight. It irked Ian to the point where he knew a serious talk would be coming. He wasn't daft._

_"We can't what," he asked, knowing full well what would escape from her lips. Lucy was ending things. Their short lived affair was over and done with, all because of their jobs. The two have been dancing around the subject for the past month, but with silent consideration in bed the other night, there seemed to be a similar understanding; it was for the good of the show. _

_"This," Lucy answered. She motioned her hand in between herself and Ian and looked up at him. She bit down on her plump lip and blinked, not wanting tears to fall. The feelings she had for him were profound; she'd felt them since they day he turned up in that audition room. "We can't happen. At least not now."_

* * *

Ian could remember her words. _At least not know_. He'd known there was hope, but it was continuously dashed when she had jumped from boyfriend to boyfriend. Chris had hit the nail on the head though, ultimately leading Ian to not speak to Lucy for quite some time. She was constantly on her phone, texting the older man or having some form of communication with him. It hurt Ian to the point where he couldn't stand it and cut off any relationship besides something professional until Lucy had confronted him about it. With a careful talk, the two were working on their friendship once again and were back to where they'd once been.

"Hey, Lucy," he called, shutting the door to his dressing room. Lucy turned and smiled at Ian. He never failed to make her smile. Those profound feelings she'd had three years ago were surfacing and had been since they'd done their episode of Punk'd. There had been too many occurrences where she's leaned too far into him at work and had been compelled to press her lips to his. Sighing at the memory of last week at Crafty, Lucy pushed a hand through her hair and walked towards her _friend._

"Shmian," she cooed, reaching out to hug him. Upon feeling Ian's arms wrap around her waist, Lucy felt like she could've melted into a puddle of overly made up goo on the ground right in front of his feet. It deemed possible that she wanted to have the bubbly feeling in her stomach that she got every time she touched him at every moment of the day. Chris had made sure that her feelings were squashed for her friend, but now that he was gone for good, Lucy knew that they were beginning to surface once more. "Come over tomorrow," Lucy said quietly as Ian to tuck her into his side. His fingertips stroked through her hair instinctively as he nodded, a grin forming on his face. An opportunity was definitely showing itself.

"Of course," Ian complied whilst kissing the top of her head in what he hoped would be a friendly way. He also hoped that one day it wouldn't be in such an amicable manner.

* * *

With a wine glass in hand, Ian strolled around Lucy's kitchen while she leaned against the marble counter. They'd eaten dinner with Ian as the chef. He'd made a huge bowl of hummus and Lucy had supplied the necessary pita bread to spoon it on. But that had been hours ago. The two were cleaning up, laughing as they went through a bottle of red wine that Lucy had been saving since her birthday party. "I missed you, Ian," Lucy suddenly said, looking over at him. It was true; she'd missed his laughter and the way the corner of his eyes would crinkle up in amusement over something she said. She'd missed his blue eyes. When she said she didn't know the color, Lucy had always been lying. She only didn't want to make it obvious that she felt something. After all, a girl always remembered the color of the guy she liked eyes. And Lucy knew Ian was aware her eyes were hazel; he was just being an asshole.

"I miss you too, Lucy." The words were simple, but they made her heart swell. Not only was she getting her best friend back, but hopefully, something more would be thrown into the deal if she played her cards right. Ian's arm shot out and grasped her wrist softly. Both their hearts were racing from the simple spark that passed between their conjoined skins. He smiled widely, happier than he'd been in a while and pulled Lucy to his chest. Ian's hands rested on the small of her back while Lucy remained rested against the counter with her hands about Ian's neck. Squeezing each other tight, Ian somehow managed to bring his hand from the curve of her lower back to Lucy's chin. Hearts beat faster than possible. _He's going to kiss me. He's going to kiss me. _Lucy's mind could only think one thing as Ian pulled her chin upwards and hastily pressed his lips against hers.

Despite the known fact of Ian's fondness of using tongue, he seemed able to keep the kiss soft and tender, both their lips slightly parted, but their tongue's weren't delving into each other's mouths. The feeling of kissing one another for real was foreign, having it been years since, but it definitely reignited things for them both. A flame was lit inside of Lucy as she pulled away and nuzzled her nose against his. "I have an idea," she said quickly. Ian raised an eyebrow, still keeping his lips close to hers. "What would that be," he replied, laying a quick kiss after his statement. "Omegle," Lucy stated simply. Let's go say hi to some fans. Or just…people if we come across any that recognize us.

"What if it's some pervert," Ian asked, his nose scrunching up. He'd heard of Omegle. It was essentially a chat website with video chatting so people could connect. Or, as it was used for nowadays, for perverts to show off inappropriate parts of their bodies. He shook his head towards Lucy, pulling her closer to his chest. "I could think of other things that would be way better." His voice was husky and his lips were aching to kiss her once more. "Look who's the pervert now," Lucy chuckled, pulling on his hand. "It'll be fun and if it is a pervert, we'll click off, okay?" She dragged him towards her bedroom, and though the thought of their location excited Ian, he knew that's where she felt most comfortable to stay on her laptop for hours on end.

Lucy climbed onto her bed and settled within the fluffy down comforter. Her pink nailed hand patted the space beside her, wanting Ian to join. With reluctance, he slid onto the bed. It had been ages since they'd been so close to one another and in such an intimate spot as well. Ian was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself, but sucked in a breath to will himself to be good. As Lucy booted up the computer, Ian relaxed and draped an arm over her shoulder. The fabric of his black tee shirt clashed with her brown one, but who was he to care? Ian watched intently as Lucy's fingers tapped against the keys and pulled up the website. Over the course of two hours, they clicked online and waved to the dumbfounded people and then clicked off without much else of a conversation. Both their phones were blowing up with Twitter mentions; ones that they wouldn't attend to. Lucy wanted to leave the mystery to the people and let them figure it out for themselves. And not once did they come across a pervert.

"Well, that was…different," Ian laughed as Lucy shut down her computer. The hour was late and by now, they were curled up in her bed with his hand draped across her waist and her head resting on his shoulder. "Different? I'd say we were successful. Annie and I have tried Omegle so many times, but didn't have the guts to continue." A small chuckle escaped Lucy's lips after she released her statement. A yawn followed in suit. Leaning in, Ian pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We've totally killed all those girls on Twitter though. They found our tweets from our new friends tonight. Check your mentions in the morning; they'll still be talking." Ian smirked and rested, bringing her even closer. Lucy could only cuddle more, not wanting to disturb the peaceful moment. For some reason, they didn't feel that they needed to speak about the multitude of kisses tonight or their position now. There was an unspoken agreement that they would let whatever was happening happen. "Yeah," Lucy yawned. "In the morning."

Ian shook his head, amused by how tired she seemed to be. Lucy always grew exhausted after a few glasses of wine. "Goodnight, Lucy," he murmured as both their eyes began to droop. Though, before it was too late, he pressed a lingering kiss against her lips. Lucy pressed against his chest and released his lips when she needed air.

"Goodnight, Ian."


End file.
